The present disclosure relates to the technical field of electronics, and especially relates to a method for controlling an electronic device and an electronic device.
With the development of technology, more and more electronic devices, such as smart phones, tablet computers, laptops, smart TVs, etc, come into people's lives, and these electronic devices bring a great convenience to people's life.
At present, the electronic device, such as tablet computers and smart phones, at least has a housing which is almost made of rigid materials, and can hardly make any deformation. Even though the electronic device uses a flexible screen, the flexible screen is deformed only when external force is applied to the flexible screen.